Tangled Destinies
by EmontelleDuFreak
Summary: I did this collab with another user as you can tell. this is the first chapter :) thank you. This also changes P.O.V.s Between the main characters. Takuto Sango and May Castle met at the train station to Constant Magick Academy,Where they learn new magick skills,Combat Skills and some Friendship along the way. In this fanfiction; you'll encounter everything from Family Problems


**Tangled Destinies**  
_Written by tumblr users WritingWithWings and nyu-kohta_

**Chapter One: Fear**

Takuto's P.O.V.

I ran up the stairs, pushing my way through people. Hearing "Hey watch it you asshole!" I just kept running, I couldn't let any erasers catch me. Just as I rounded a corner I hit someone and stumbled to the ground. Next thing I heard was,"Watch it you twat!" with a british accent.  
"Oh god, I-I'm sorry..." I panted, completely out of breath.  
""You speak english?" The female teen asked with awe  
"Yeah... I do.." I swallowed, I looked over my shoulder repeatedly.  
"Shocking. I've expected you to talk japanese."  
"Doesn't mean I don't... I'm sorry but I have to go..." I turn and run just as the erasers sprint after me in their human forms. Erasers are guards at the science lab I escaped, they hunt down anyone that may escape from there.  
"Wait..what?"  
I look over my shoulder as they push the teenager away and shift into their wolf forms... Yeah their mutated like I am. The science lab I call the school like I did with some others that escaped before me. The school experimented on kids, even babies like they did with me. I pushed my legs to go faster, my trench coat I was wearing flew off revealing my skin, and my wings. I tried to push myself off the ground spreading my them and strained to get off the ground before the erasers caught me.  
"What the-Don't make me do this" The girl sighed before following behind me and attacking the eraser's with her scythe splitting the two chasing me on the ground in half.  
One of them grabbed me and threw me to the ground just as it got two fist size holes in it's chest and slumped heavily to the ground. The girl had shot the last one before it had gotten the chance to finish me off.  
I saw her catch her breath, pacing herself with small gasps of air, "What the hell was that?" she asked  
" it was... It was an eraser, it wanted to kill me.. "Thanks, but I still need to go..they will be looking for you if you don't come with me."  
"Why the hell would i go with you? And why would those 'erasers' go after me next?" She asked after gaining control of her breath.  
"Because, there are hundreds in this city alone, and you just interrupted their plans of sending me back."  
"I'm not even going to ask. But thanks to you, my bags are left unoccupied to the point of theft!" She snapped  
"Well then grab them and hurry up and come with me!" I rushed. I don't want to be the reason a random person gets killed or worse by the erasers.  
"Fine. Stupid american." She mumbled before she rushed off, getting her bags and coming back in a jolt.  
"Okay, I need you to get on my back.." I said blushing mildly, mostly unnoticed.  
"What?!" She yelled in a mild tone.  
"First, be quiet. And second, would you rather go to the academy, or be torn apart?" I asked  
"Hmph." She sounded as she put her suitcase on top of my back and climbed aboard wearing her backpack. I jumped up and started flapping my wings, trying not to shift too much with her on my back. I headed away from the academy and into a poorer district of town. She seemed rather light as I climbed in height, I hoped she wasn't afraid of heights.  
"Where are we going?" she asked again, this time worried.  
"We're headed to my hotel room to pick up my stuff and we'll go straight to the academy." I promised.  
"Hotel? Why, do you live there?" she asked curious with her face a slight pink.  
"No I just came here last night. I'm guessing your going to the academy as well?" I asked her approaching the hotel, I get ready to land on my rooms balcony. (  
"Yeah. I didn't want to go but i have to train. Not like its any of your concern!" She groaned.  
"Who knows.. You might have fun. My name is Takuto." I greeted her. That's when I looked at her, really looked at her. Her beautiful dark,luscious straight golden tipped hair flowed as i came to a landing; her eyes looked like water droplets so pure and unreal. Her body curved inward at the waist and stomach; it lifted itself outward at her bust. Her suitcase was in hand, gripped tightly, as if she didn't want to lose it for anything. Her skin was tan and smooth; little to no Make-up was needed for her defined face. She was absolutely gorgeous, it almost took my breath away if she wasn't staring at me.  
I landed on the balcony of the room, letting her get off with her bags so i could start heading into the room. Quickly, I grabbed my stuff and left the cash in the room and headed to the parking lot.  
"Doesn't the entrance ceremony begin at 9am?" She asked me  
"Yeah, we have enough time to get there." I replied. I jumped on a motorcycle that happened to be unoccupied at the school; I patted the back of the motorcycle for her to sit behind me.  
"Is there one of those motorbike carts where i can put my bags?" She asked.  
"There are some baggage carts on back, they should fit in those." I said focusing on how the bike would handle our things, me, and a girl I didn't even know the name of.  
"Thanks." She said, putting her bags down gently in a baggage cart.  
"May I know your name miss?" I asked her carefully.  
The girl remained quiet and avoided my question, I accepted she didn't want to tell me her name; I started up the bike and backed up and started toward the academy. I said after a few minutes "We're not flying so we don't attract anymore Erasers..." I stayed looking ahead, driving in between cars.  
"Uh-Uhm.." The girl acted hesitant to what she was going to say.  
"Whatever you're going to say, say it... Nothing can really offend me, I'm used to being mocked anyways.." I said bluntly.  
"T-Thanks..for the ride to the academy." She said anxious and scared.  
" I won't crash I promise... It's my fault you couldn't get a ride on the train..." I replied reassuringly.  
I could feel her shoulder shrug while she held onto my stomach while a few car doors opened right after we passed them, I could feel her grip on tighter each time something like that happened. When we got to the academy's parking lot. I cut the engine, put the kickstand down, and grabbed all the bags for her.  
The girl ran towards the gate closing and the dorm supervisor said to us, "you're both lucky, any later and I'd lock you both out.. Get in for the ceremony; But first what are your names?"  
"My name Is May Ca-Suggi!" She said hesitantly.  
"My name is Takuto Sango." I replied quickly.  
May and i continued to enter through the gates,waiting to be told our destinies.


End file.
